


Don't Be Sorry

by ILoveDick



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Blowjobs, Bottom Alec, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Dom/sub, Dominant Jace, Kissing, Licking, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Slutty Alec, Smut, Teasing, Top Jace, bareback, cumming, cumming inside, jalec smut, submissive Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveDick/pseuds/ILoveDick
Summary: What Jace Thought was a mistake he did turned out to result in the best night of his and Alec's life.





	Don't Be Sorry

[At the Hunter's Moon]  
"One More Iced Tea Vodka Mix" Jace Ordered. This was Jace's Sixth Drink from when he entered the bar. A moment later, Jace's phone rings: "Alec Lightwood" Pops up on the middle of his screen. It's nice to see Alec caring so much, even though this is the fourth time he called, but it's getting annoying. Jace Answers the phone:

"Hey, Alec" Jace Started

"Hey, Jace. Is Everything Ok? You've been gone for over 3 hours and everytime i called you, you said everything is alright. Are you sure you don't need any help?" Alec Explained

"Don't Worry, Man. I just need some time alone to chill, that's it. Nothing's Up, Don't Worry. I'll Be Back to the institute in a few" Jace Said

"OK, See Ya" Alec Said

"Bye, Babe" Jace Said before hanging up, which after a moment realized to what the fuck did he just say?

Jace Started Panicking, Not Knowing what to do or how Alec will take it. Jace Has Always kept the secret of him liking Alec and didn't want to say anything to him at all. Now that he jeopardized it, He has no Choice but to Hurry back to the institute before things get all crazy between him and his parabatai. 

By 10 minutes, Jace arrived at the institute and started nervously looking for Alec to sort things out.

He Searched every single room in the institute but there was no hope, Alec was nervous and he left. That was the only explanation that popped into Jace's head. He knew Alec was dating Magnus and he knew that things aren't going well between them, but the last thing he wanted to do is to put more pressure onto Alec than he already has, from the missions to his parents to his relationship problems with Magnus.

After Searching for a long time, Jace just immediately went back to his room, took off his clothes from top to bottom and decided to go to sleep, as there was no point of him staying up now. But Jace couldn't catch any sleep, knowing that He made Alec stressed out and run away.

After a few moments, Jace heard a knock on the door. 

"It's Open!" Jace Said

The Door opened and it revealed nothing more than the impossibly cute and sexy, Alec.

"Alec! Where were you?" Jace sat up on his bed, looking at Alec Nervously.

"I was at magnus's" Alec Told Jace

"Alec, I'm So Sorry if what I said made you nervous and scared. I was-" Jace explains but gets cut off by Alec

"Don't Say Sorry. The whole reason I left not because I was nervous or scared. I went because I wanted to break up with magnus, and I did." 

Jace Looked Shockingly At Alec

"What? Why? How? Oh I knew I'd fuck up everything. Oh my god, I am the worst Person Ever. I can't believe I-" Jace Rants Randomly Until he was cut off by Alec Slamming the door behind him and lunging in for a kiss.

Their mouths mix into a taste of sweetness and passion, or maybe it was still from Jace's Iced Tea Vodkas He had. Jace pulls off a bit to ask:

"What was that for?" Jace Asks

"You didn't Let me Finish, this is the only reason to shut you up and I didn't want the whole institute to hear us. The Reason I broke up with Magnus because after what you said to me today, I felt something I've never felt before." Alec Explains.

"How Come? Weren't You dating magnus for over 6 months now?" Jace Asks

"Yes, but I knew from the moment we started dating, I didn't feel connected as much as I am with everyone else, and we were dating, that's what's weird" Alec Said. "And, I never thought it would be true, I always doubted myself and thought it was weird that will go away sooner or later, but it didn't" Alec Said as he placed his hand on Jace's Cheek and Said " I love you, Jace."

Jace's whole body went numb and he immediately attacked Alec's Lips with force, devouring each other with wet kisses and twirling tongues. 

"Get On the bed" Jace Said

Alec Of course obliged and starts heading towards the bed and then gets pushed by jace onto the bed. Jace Immediately Hops on top and they start to make out again. The feeling of how Alec's Lips felt on Jace's Started to make jace's cock grow harder and harder until the fabric of jace's Underwear touched Alec's Thigh. Alec let out a sexy smirk when he felt jace's erection on his thigh and started to take off his clothes within seconds.

Soon, they were both in their underwear and nothing else, nothing but the feeling of jace's Clothed Erection grinding against Alec's with every kiss.

Alec was getting all hot to the point where he flipped jace's onto the side until he was under him and Alec immediately dropped down to grab his underwear, pulling it down to reveal jace's fully hard 8" Cock.

"Oh Baby, you're so huge. How come You've Never been inside me before?" Alec Said in a Sexy tone and started licking jace's cock from the base to the tip a few times until he took jace's cock in his mouth and started to bop his head up and down.

From Alec's Dirty words to his moaning and skills in sucking cock, Jace's Thought he was going to burst in any second. He grabbed at alec's hair and started to thrust up into alec's warm and wet mouth.

Alec sucking became really fast to where saliva started drooling out of Alec's wet mouth and drizzling down onto the side of jace's cock.

Jace then pulled Alec off his cock, and before Alec knew, he was tossed to the bed and onto his stomach. Jace then grabbed Alec's clothed ass and lifted it up closer to his cock. Alec was faced down onto the bed sheets with his legs spread wide open with his ass high up in the air, waiting to be desperately pounded. Jace grabbed at Alec's Underwear and pulled it down, revealing Alec's ass and his exposed hole, thanks to the position he was in.

Jace started to rub at Alec's hole, awaiting him to beg like the slut he is. After a few touches, Alec Said desperately with a moan:

"Jace, Please, Do Something! Anything! Please!" Alec Said

"Not Yet, I wanna prep you up first." Jace Said

"I DON'T CARE!! Just touch me!!! Please!!" Alec Said as Jace lunged at Alec's exposed hole with his tongue, licking with appetite.

"Oh fu-" Alec followed with a moan. Jace's Tongue was rubbing so deliciously good at Alec's hole, causing Alec to shiver and curl his toes at the feeling.

"Ok I'm ready Now, please just fuck me" Alec begged

Jace got up on his feet, and when he was about to line his cock with Alec's hole, he then decided to tease Alec a bit more and started to rub his cock between the ass cheeks.

This Caused Alec to Whimper and moan in desperation, Still Moaning with the same "Please, Fuck Me" Sentence every time he moans.

"Not Until you say it" Jace Teased, now nudging the tip of his cock at Alec's hole.

"Please, Daddy!! Please!" Alec Shouted in a loud moan.

"What do you want, baby? Huh?" Jace teased a bit more until Alec snapped.

"Please Daddy!! Pound the shit out of me until you open me up and cum inside me!! Please!! Please!!" Alec ranted, desperately needing jace's cock inside him.

"Yea, That's It! Begging like the slut you really are" Jace Said as he slowly pushed in until he was fully inside alec's hole.

Jace started out with slow thrusts and increased the pace every couple of seconds, earning pleasurable moans and whimpers from Alec. Alec has never felt anything so amazing in his life. After a couple of minutes of the same pace went by, Alec raised his head a bit off of the bed sheets and said: 

"Harder! Faster! Please!" Alec cried out in desperation.

Jace immediately obliged and started to brutally pound into Alec's wanting hole, earning whimpered screams and moans from Alec every time he thrusts. Jace is fucking Alec so hard and fast to the point of no return. Jace is grunting from the force he is giving and Alec is a moaning and whimpering mess under him. It didn't take long until Jace Exclaimed: 

"Oh Shit. Im gonna cum, Alec!"

"Yes, Daddy!! Cum Inside me!! I wanna feel you!" 

After a couple of Seconds. Jace Grunts and gives Alec three more powerful thrusts, which he's sure will leave bruises when he's done, and came deep inside of Alec. Jace starts to catch his breath and starts to pull out until he was cut off by Alec:

"Don't!" Alec Ordered

"Why? What's Wrong?" Jace asks

"I still didn't cum and i want you to be inside me when I cum." Alec Said

Jace accepted and started to slowly thrust inside of Alec again laying his stomach on his back to reach for Alec's cock and start pumping it. It also didn't take long for Alec as he let out a strangled moan, cumming all over Jace's Hand, dripping onto the bed sheets under him.

"You can pull out now" Alec said tiredly as jace obliged and pulled out slowly.

When Jace Pulled out, he smirked when he realized that Alec's hole was open with his cum dripping out of it until Alec Collapsed on the bed to lay down and rest. Jace joined him afterwards, after he wiped the cum all over his hands, and rested next to Alec, pulling him into his arms.

After moments of resting, Alec Lifted his head to connect with jace's magical blue and brown eyes and said: 

"This was the best day ever. This will always be remembered as the day I got pounded by the Institute hottie and the man I love, Jace." Alec said, followed with an open mouthed kiss to Jace. Jace pulled and said:

"You know, no one can know about this right? This against the rules and is illegal for us as parabatai's"

"As Long as I can have you, I'll do anything you need and want, as long as we stay together because I love you so fucking much!" Alec Said

"I love you too, Babe" Jace said as they both kissed one last time and rested together in each others arms.


End file.
